Stevie Schillens
Stevie "Chillin" Schillens is a detective at the 98th precinct. He was Jake Peralta's very first partner when they were beat cops. Throughout the Series Season Three In The 9-8, the 98th precinct are forced to temporarily relocate to the 99th precinct. Jake is originally annoyed but is instantly happy when he sees his old partner, Stevie Schillens. The two are happy to see each other and reunite as the Beatsie Boys but Charles is instantly jealous. Jake suggests that Stevie join him and Charles on their stakeout as Stevie has been tracking one of the perps for a long time. Charles reluctantly agrees to let him join them and Jake welcomes him to the Beatsie boys. Jake and Stevie accidentally leave without Charles which upsets him. Jake agrees to end the Beatsie Boys and Charles chooses a new name "Police Pals". The three of them sit outside the bar deciding what to do. Stevie manages to convince Jake to rush in and arrest the perp as he is sure they will have drugs despite Charles telling them they should stakeout first. Stevie and Jake are about to prepare with an old ritual called "Slap slap boom" where they slapped each other to get psyched. Charles asks to join and ends up being the only one to get slapped. The three rush in but the perp has no drugs. Charles is annoyed and reveals that if they had staked out they could have built up a case for many of the people there. Jake realises that being around known felons is enough for them to get a warrant to search the perp's apartment. At the apartment, Stevie finds drugs in the dishwasher and they return triumphantly. However, Charles reveals that he searched the dishwasher and found no drugs, Stevie must have planted them. Jake is annoyed and confronts Stevie who confirms their suspicions. However, Stevie punches Jake and runs away to avoid being arrested. This leads to a fight in the precinct and the 9-8 are forced to relocate again. Later, Jake and Charles are arresting Stevie and the three end up singing along to "Un-break my heart". Personality Stevie has a similar personality to Jake Peralta as both of them are quite goofy and laid back. Stevie also has a dramatic streak like Jake as both of them enjoy catching criminals in dramatic ways and posing in typical "cop" poses. Relationships Jake Peralta Jake and Stevie were each other first police partners and the two were good friends. The two of them shared many rituals and inside jokes such as the Beatsie boys, slap slap boom and dramatic arrests. Jake is annoyed and is forced to arrest Stevie when he realises that Stevie is a dirty cop and planted drugs. Charles Boyle Charles is extremely jealous of Stevie's relationship with Jake. He doesn't want Stevie to come with them on their stakeout and doesn't like that Jake is immediately sucked back into the world of the Beatsie Boys. He is also annoyed when Stevie convinces Jake to rush into the arrest and is wary of Stevie especially after realising he is a dirty cop and planted the pills. Gallery Jake Stevie.jpg|Jake Peralta and Stevie Schillens. Stevie Jake Charles.jpg|Charles is annoyed at Jake and Stevie. Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Heroes